Chibi Rider
by Pikatwig
Summary: Three Riders get an apartment in Touto and have many misadventures during their time there. Wanna see some Chibi fun with Kamen Riders? You're in the right place...


Pikatwig: So… I don't know how I got into RWBY, but RWBY Chibi served as a partial inspiration for this project… and I offered somebody to join me.

KKD: Hey everyone. It's me again. Yea, by now you should know I'm a regular co-author for Pika at this point. And I'm excited for this one.

Pikatwig: So… Kamen Rider actually did a chibi series back in the Showa Era.

KKD: It was also known as SD, short for Super Deformed, for… obvious reasons. Still, I like the term Chibi better, and I'd like to see the Heisei version of it.

Pikatwig: And you'll also be doing some art for the story… maybe like… chapter title cards and character bios or… somethin'.

KKD: Yea, I'll try and be more up to date with those than other projects.

Pikatwig: So, our focus will be on a certain Rider and two others. Who are they? Well… we'll show you one of them.

 **=GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!=**

*A chibi version of Ex-Aid Level 2 walked forward*

Pikatwig: Chibi Ex-Aid is our main character. There'll be two others, but we'll let the chapter show them to you.

KKD: Hope you guys are ready for this one.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything in this chapter. The franchises and properties used and represented belong to their respective owners including Toei, BandaiNamco, etc.

* * *

Ex-Aid sat within a small cafe with a large table, paper and pen in hand as he scratched something off of a list. Ichigou walked on over to hand him a cup with some coffee in it.

"Thank you, Hongo-san," Ex-Aid thanked, "And thanks for letting me hold my application judging here."

"You're welcome, Hojo-san. Anything for a fellow Rider," Ichigou nodded as the gaming Rider handed him some money.

"So… what are we doing again, Intern?" Brave asked.

"I'm looking for roommates for the apartment I'm going to get," Ex-Aid reminded, "I may be a doctor, but I can't pay it all by myself. I need to get some help…"

"Why not ask Asuna?" Brave asked.

Ex-Aid blushed and spit out some of his coffee in response, coughing a bit.

"I-I'm not that ready yet, you know that!"

Brave gave a slight role of his eyes as somebody walked up.

"Name please," Ex-Aid requested.

"Ore wa Tenkuji Takeru. I'm 19 years old and wish to apply," Ghost said as he smiled.

"Hi Takeru," Ex-Aid responded, "Uh… why would you want to go into an apartment?"

"Well… living with a doctor would make it easier to get me to a hospital when I die again…"

"...That seems too convenient. Plus… do you have a job?"

"No."

"I can't have a roommate who can't pay even a small portion of the rent. Next."

Ghost sighed before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"...did the ghost boy die _again_?" Brave sighed.

"No, he just teleported," Ex-Aid figured, "Next."

* * *

Some hours had passed and Ex-Aid hadn't found anybody for his roommates, and the next person to walk up was Wizard.

"Oh, the magician? Well, just to be official, name and occupation?" Ex-Aid requested.

"Souma Haruto, stage magician. Looking for a place to live after that dumb wall split Japan up," Wizard informed as he motioned outside.

"I see… how much do you earn per month?"

"About… 11,000 Yen per month. What's the rent?"

"162,000 Yen."

"Sounds fair. I'll do my best to contribute if I'm accepted," Wizard smiled.

Another figure walked on over, surprising Ex-Aid considering it was the familiar blue bodysuited, orange armored Samurai-themed Rider.

"Gaim-san?" Ex-Aid blinked.

"Konichiwa," Gaim smiled, "Is this for the apartment?"

"Uh… y-yea, but… based on what Drive said… you're a kami-sama…" Ex-Aid blinked.

"When did that happen?" Wizard asked, "Forgot to ask that last time we met up, but seriously… when did that happen?"

"Long story," Gaim responded, "Right now, I'm on vacation from my new world and I need a place to stay. I'll be sure to take whatever odd jobs I need to in order to help pay for my share of the rent."

The pink Rider looked to the two a bit surprised, but in the end he extended an arm to shake.

"That settles it. You two are now my roomies," Ex-Aid announced.

"Arigatou," Wizard and Gaim smiled as they all shaked hands.

* * *

Later, the trio arrived at the small apartment complex. There were three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a moderately sized bathroom.

"Looks nice," Wizard admitted.

"Yea," Gaim nodded, "So… which is the nicest room?"

"All three are the equal amount of nice. I say take whichever room you want most," Ex-Aid shrugged as he allowed them to look around and eventually pick rooms before they began to decorate.

Gaim's room ended up being the simplest, having just the basics, but he also had some blue and orange decorations along with an old poster of his team. Wizard's room had some of his magic trinkets lying about, including his ring collection and his PlaMonsters nearby just leaping around, apart from Golem, who continued to be shy and hide. Ex-Aid's room was probably the most cluttered, having all kinds of games and consoles throughout his room, complete with TV set, and having all kinds of DVDs, though most noted were the RWBY posters all over the walls.

"What's that?" Wizard asked as he motioned to a poster.

"A show I like," Ex-Aid responded simply.

"I see…"

"So… what's up with you two?" Gaim asked.

"Not much," Ex-Aid told him, "After some crazy stuff with Bugsters, I'm trying to relax with some games and stuff after I get myself some time off."

"I see. Haruto?"

"I'm just trying to find somewhere I can show my magic off at after that wall appeared…" Wizard responded.

"Ok… wait, what wall? Am I missing something?"

Ex-Aid then motioned over to the nearby window for Gaim to see a gigantic wall that was glowing an ominous red, "That's called the Sky Wall. It popped up not too long ago and split Japan up. We're currently living in what's now known as Touto, consisting of Eastern Honshu."

"Huh…" Gaim blinked, "Things do change a lot once you become a kami-sama of another world…"

Wizard simply stared a bit in confusion.

"Again, long story."

The three Riders all simply stood in silence, unsure of what to say before Gaim walked outside to see that the wall was massive, probably about 9,000 feet tall as he took note of the red energy.

"That energy kills on contact," Wizard informed as he walked over, "I'd advise not touching it."

"...duly noted…"

Before Ex-Aid could say anything, the three of them turned to see Ghouls, Inves and Bugstar Minions popping up. The trio of Riders then all gained battle-ready poses before rushing in, each taking on their own enemy grunts. Wizard slashed at the Ghouls with his WizarSwordGun, some Ghouls trying to duck under the attacks, but they were kicked back into the range of the sword by Wizard.

Gaim swung his Musou Saber rapidly, adding in a blast here and there before adding his Daidaimaru into the slash fest. The Inves fell like flies and were soon turned to nothing.

Ex-Aid bonked the Bugstar Minions with the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode, one of them constantly ducking under the swing before Ex-Aid stopped briefly, the Bugstar still ducking before realizing what happened.

"Gotcha," Ex-Aid smirked before bonking it away, "Minna, hissatsu waza!"

Wizard and Gaim both nodded as they readied their weapons.

 **=FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!=**

 **=LOCK ON! ICHI, JYU! HYAKU!=**

Ex-Aid then inserted his Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

 **=MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!=**

The three Riders rushed in and quickly slashed at the last of the monsters, making them blow up. The three all high fived a bit in joy, posing epicly before a tumbleweed flew by them.

"So… now what?" Wizard asked.

"Let's get something from Hongo-san's cafe to celebrate our first team victory," Ex-Aid suggested.

"Agreed!" Wizard & Gaim nodded.

* * *

The three all sat within the cafe and happily sipped away on their drinks when Nigou walked over to give them the bill.

"So… what are we gonna do with that?" Ex-Aid asked.

"I don't have any money," Gaim responded.

"I just have enough to pay rent," Wizard added.

The three exchanged looks as they looked at the bill before they all slowly crept away to the door, but-

"CHOTTO MATTE!" they heard a voice shout before they all just made a run for it.

"We'll pay later!" Ex-Aid yelled.

The trio continued to run, laughing as they did so. Ichigou could only sigh a little as he saw them leave, but also smiled and laughed just a little bit at the antics of the younger Riders…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… what a silly ending.

KKD: That's the nature of chibi stuff, man.

Pikatwig: I know. And, much like other Chibi shows, some stuff will get slight exaggerations for the sake of comedy.

KKD: That's true. All in all, I think this was a fun little thing to kick start this goofy series.

Pikatwig: I personally enjoyed the interactions between Ex-Aid, Gaim and Wizard. Can't really name a favorite part for this, being honest.

KKD: Yea, same here. It's just a fun little ride from start to finish, and I enjoyed the whole thing.

Pikatwig: And before anybody asks why Emu is a RWBY fan… it's just something random that came to me to include.

KKD: Longer reason, there's some cool Ex-Aid/RWBY fanart that you people should check out, and it is kinda the inspiration for that little tidbit.

Pikatwig: Anything else we might've forgotten?

KKD: Hmm…

-Meanwhile-

*Somebody was banging on the back end of a door and couldn't seem to get out. A piece of paper stuck to the front of it simply said 'do not open'.*

-Back With Writers-

KKD: ...Nah.

Pikatwig: Well… wrap up time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
